Squallderella
by Dr FooFoo
Summary: What happens when Squall gets his wish? [SquallZell]


Title: Squallderella  
Author: Dr FooFoo  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: yaoi, OOC, AU  
Feedback: Review or e-mail  
Notes: First fic ever written, so don't expect too much.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a teenage boy. The boy's name was Squall and he lived with his evil stepmother and two stepbrothers.  
  
Every day, Squall was made to wash the floors, scrub the windows, and clean the dishes while his stepmother, Rinoa, and his stepbrothers, Seifer and Irvine went to parties and drank tea.  
  
One particular day, a messenger dropped by Squall's house and gave his stepmother an envelope. She opened it and held it out for everyone to see. Once the paper was read, Seifer and Irvine cheered. There was to be a giant ball in a couple of months at the palace!  
  
Squall was very excited. This ball was going to be huge! And best of all, Prince Zell himself would be there. Squall had always had a huge crush on Prince Zell, as did most young boys in the kingdom. He'd absolutely fallen in love ever since he first laid eyes on a poster in Irvine's room. That toned body; those royal blue eyes. To Squall, Zell was perfect.  
  
Squall spent weeks and weeks making a suit just for that night. It would be the best night ever. Just he and Zell for the whole night. Squall sighed happily then continued cutting the fabric that would be his suit.  
  
On the night of the ball, everything was set. At eight o'clock PM sharp, the ball was to start. Squall slipped into his new suit and went and stood at the door of their house. A couple minutes later, Rinoa rushed down the hallway from her room in a short, tight dress. Squall almost gagged.  
  
"Um, excuse me, Squall," Rinoa said hotly. "What do you think you're doing? Get back to the kitchen, I want a midnight snack when I get home!"  
  
"Uh..." Squall stammered. "The ball. I'm waiting for you guys so we can go."  
  
Rinoa burst out laughing and Squall frowned. Rinoa paused just long enough to say, "You? The ball?" then she burst out in fits of screeching giggles again.  
  
At all the commotion, Seifer and Irvine walked down the hall towards the front door.  
  
"Aww, look at little Squally-Poo," Seifer cooed, reaching out to pinch Squall's cheek. "All dressed up for the ball... The ball that he's not going to!"  
  
All three of them let out evil little chuckles at that while Squall hung his head with a pout. He'd never get to meet Prince Zell at this rate.  
  
"Hey, Squall, do me a favour," Irvine piped up. "Give me back that earring! And isn't that my suit?"  
  
Squall tried to protest but before he could say anything, he felt a sharp pain in his ear and felt a hand on his stomach. It was Irvine's and he was ripping up Squall's suit!  
  
That gained more laughter from Seifer and Rinoa, who promptly joined in ripping apart Squall's hard work.  
  
With his suit in tatters and his ear bleeding, Squall raced from the front hall and headed up the stairs for his room in the attic. As he heard the front door open and close with a loud bang, Squall couldn't help himself. His eyes teared up and he started to cry into his hands. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep, his clothes in shreds.  
  
A while later, Squall awoke to a slight tickling on his cheek. He looked up and there stood a short girl who was wearing overalls and a yellow T-Shirt. Her brown hair was flipped up at the ends and her green eyes sparkled. In her hand, she held a small wand with a star at the top of it. She looked normal enough but there was something about her that Squall was drawn to.  
  
"Who are you?" Squall snorted, not quite as alarmed as he should be, as there was a strange girl in his house.  
  
"My name's Selphie!" the girl said exuberantly. Then, with a wide grin, she added, "I'm your fairy godmother!"  
  
Squall raised an eyebrow. "A fairy?" he asked, not believing one bit.  
  
"Yep!" Selphie said.  
  
"Hmm..." Squall said. He thought about sending this odd girl away but he decided to humour her. "Ok, prove to me that you're a fairy," he said, sitting up and crossing his arms.  
  
"Alright!" Selphie exclaimed. "Okay, what you have to do is tell me what you want the most then I'll make it happen!"  
  
Squall sighed as he remembered what he wanted and what had happened when he tried to get it. "Well... I want to go to the party Prince Zell is hosting right now at the  
  
palace," Squall muttered, closing his eyes and frowning.  
  
"No problemo, hun!" Selphie said, and she waved her wand in a series of patterns then smacked Squall on the head with it, earning a groan from the receiver.  
  
When Squall opened his eyes, he gasped. He was standing outside of his house and right in front of him was a hot black dirt bike. He looked down at himself and saw with glee that his suit had been repaired and looked better than ever. He felt his ear and realized that it was repaired too. Squall looked over at Selphie who was jumping up and down and looking very proud of herself.  
  
"Wow!" Squall exclaimed. "I didn't believe you at first but I guess now I have no choice."  
  
Selphie nodded happily and motioned for Squall to get on the dirt bike, which he did gladly.  
  
"Oh, wait, Squally!" Selphie exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you! You have to get back here by midnight or else my spell will run out. Mmkay, you got that?"  
  
Squall scowled at the nickname, but nodded and urged the bike into gear. "Hey, Selphie," he said. Selphie nodded.  
  
"Thanks," Squall said quickly and sped away.  
  
Selphie watched him speed away and jumped up and down a couple more times. "The best one yet!" she squealed to herself. With that, she skipped off down the road.  
  
When Squall pulled into the parking lot of Prince Zell's castle, he gaped in awe. Never before had he seen anything quite like the palace. It was huge! Giant towers jutted up from every angle and little sparkly lights were strung up specifically for the occasion.  
  
Squall parked his bike and hopped off. He stopped to gaze up at the castle once more before cautiously stepping through the large front double doors.  
  
Once inside, Squall was even more amazed. There were literally thousands of stylishly-dressed people in this one room. But the one who caught Squall's eye immediately was the one and only Prince Zell. He was sitting by himself at a table off to the side, watching the hundreds of couples dance in the middle of the room.  
  
Squall shyly approached Zell and smiled slightly at him. "Hey. You must be Prince Zell." Squall said. He knew, obviously. Everyone knew! But he wanted to be polite.  
  
When Zell lifted his beautiful head to look at Squall, Squall could have melted. Zell's eyes were the bluest of blues and his hair was the goldest of golds. Zell grinned at him and Squall did melt. He almost fell into the chair that was luckily right beside him. Zell nodded, the grin still on his face.  
  
"Yeah, that's me!" Zell chuckled as he looked Squall over from head to toe, smiling a smile fit for a king.  
  
Squall smiled again, a rare thing for him to do but he couldn't help himself. "I... I've always wanted to meet you," Squall said, feeling a little giddy. "My name's Squall."  
  
"Hey, good to meet you, Squall," Zell said, the grin never fading. "Care to dance?"  
  
Squall's eyes went wide. Had the Prince Zell just asked him to dance? He took Zell's outstretched hand and stood up, feeling a little dazed and walked with him out onto the dance floor. A slow song was playing at the moment, Squall recognized it from Irvine's CD collection: Eyes On Me by Faye Wong.  
  
When Prince Zell and Squall reached the centre of the floor, a small clearing was made for them. Prince Zell pulled Squall close suddenly and Squall almost died from the wonderful scent of Zell's hair. Sort of strawberry... kiwi, Squall noted to himself. They began to dance.  
  
As the song continued, a small circle formed around the two. More and more people joined the circle to get a glimpse of Prince Zell and this strange newcomer. Unfortunately, three of these spectators were Rinoa, Seifer, and Irvine. All three of them had been dying to dance with Prince Zell all night but he hadn't agreed to anyone up until now. Luckily, Selphie's spell had made Squall into a charming, beautiful, and clean young man so the three didn't recognize him. He usually had a very dirty face from all the cleaning Rinoa made him do around the house.  
  
Squall and Prince Zell danced long into the night, much to the despair of the viewers, as they wanted a chance to dance with the Prince. Just then, Squall's eyes happened to drift to a large clock on one huge wall. Quarter to twelve!  
  
Squall yelped and pushed himself away from the Prince. "Hyne... Prince Zell, I'm so sorry but I have to go!"  
  
"No you don't, the party's not over until one. Besides, I was thinking of maybe a... coffee after," Prince Zell winked.  
  
"No, I really have to go," Squall pleaded. "Listen, Prince Zell, I..."  
  
"Hey, call me Zell?" Zell said smoothly.  
  
"Zell. I... I just wanted to say that I had a fabulous time this evening. And I... I," Squall stuttered, a slight blush coming to his cheeks, much to his dismay.  
  
"Well, I hope we meet again."  
  
Prince Zell shot Squall a wide grin. Just as Squall turned to leave, Zell grabbed him by the arm and spun him around. "Hey, I had a great time too," Zell said and planted his lips on Squall's.  
  
At first, Squall was too shocked to even think but then, as the realization that his hugest crush ever was kissing him sunk in, he felt about to melt again. Sounds of "Ooo!" and "Awww..." were coming from the crowd as the couple in the middle parted.  
  
Zell winked at Squall and grinned again just as the clock struck midnight. Squall's eyes went wide and he turned and raced outside.  
  
As Squall was running, his clothes began to transform back into the tattered rags they were before Selphie's spell. One of Squall's chunky black boots became untied as a result of the spell and it slipped off. Squall barely noticed, though, he was in too much of a hurry.  
  
Squall mentally slapped himself for being so unthoughtful and parking at the far end of the lot. It seemed like forever but finally, he found his jet black dirt bike. He leapt on and sped off as fast as he could, oblivious to a confused looking blonde prince who stood in the parking lot holding a lost boot.  
  
A light knock was heard at the door of Squall's humble cottage a few weeks after the party and he rushed to answer it. But Irvine has beaten him to it. Squall gasped. There stood Prince Zell himself! Seifer peered out from the kitchen and upon seeing who was at the door, ran to the front hall.  
  
"Why hello your highness," Irvine cooed in his best flirt voice with a wink.  
  
"We heard about your search," Seifer added from behind Irvine. Prince Zell had sent out word that he was on a great search to find the wonderful boy he had danced with at his party. The mystery man had dropped his boot in his mad dash to get away and Zell was getting every man in the country to try on the boot.  
  
"Ooo, I want to!" cried both Seifer and Irvine at the same time. And they did. But Seifer's feet were too wide and Irvine's feet were too long to fit in the black boot.  
  
Just then, Zell noticed Squall peering around the corner at them. The young prince smiled.  
  
"Hey, you're a guy, you have to try it too," Zell flashed Squall a grin.  
  
"Oh, just ignore him, my Prince," Rinoa said as she walked down the hall towards the others. "He wasn't at the ball so it could never be his shoe. Besides, he doesn't own anything that nice."  
  
Zell glared at Rinoa. "Prince's order," he said and handed Squall the boot.  
  
Slowly and carefully, Squall slipped on the boot, knowing full well the outcome. It fit perfectly! Zell almost jumped on Squall and Squall actually smiled a genuine smile.  
  
"It's you!" cried Zell with another grin. "You're my mystery man who I've been searching for! Come with me, I'll get you cleaned up and away from this... terrible place."  
  
Squall hugged Zell while Seifer, Irvine, and Rinoa stared on in horror.  
  
"I can't believe puberty boy is the one Prince Zell wants and not me!" Seifer cried.  
  
"Great, now I don't like Prince Zell as much," Irvine complained. "I'll have to get some new posters."  
  
"Mmm," Squall mumbled as he and Zell walked outside, hand in hand. "Zell, I meant to say this on the dance floor but... Well, I love you." Squall blushed a light pink and Zell grinned.  
  
"I love you too, Squall. I did ever since I first saw you," Zell sighed happily. "And this just proves that appearance isn't everything. Your brothers tried to look all spiffy to get me to like them but it's what's in the heart that counts. It's what's inside."  
  
Squall hugged Zell again and lightly kissed his neck.  
  
Zell giggled softly. "But you are super-hot," he added.  
  
And they all lived happily ever after! Or so it seems...  
  
»» After the story ««  
  
Rinoa, Seifer and Irvine were arrested for child labour and abuse by Prince Zell himself.  
  
Faerie Selphie became famous among the faeries and how she saved Squall was spread all across the world.  
  
And Squall and Zell? Well, let's just say that Zell has a very large bathtub used only for bubbles. 


End file.
